


stuck with you

by yyukines (cngkyns)



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Language, No Plot/Plotless, basically they're two married gays trying to survive quarantine, but it's very light tho, quarantine AU lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngkyns/pseuds/yyukines
Summary: Jin lifts his eyes from his phone. "If, by work, you mean moving your body, you can still do it here you know." He gestures around the area. "We can move around the furniture. and spar for a round or two.""Are you crazy? The Champloo fighting style isn't meant for enclosed spaces like this. Move the furniture all you want and I'll still break the windows," his husband argues.Where Jin and Mugen are a married couple trying to make it through quarantine.
Relationships: Jin/Mugen (Samurai Champloo)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	stuck with you

**Author's Note:**

> my first,,, samurai champloo fic,,, for a fav ship aaaa   
>  written for the writers month prompt day 1: [quarantine](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com/prompts). never thought i'd see the day i wrote a fic w coronavirus lmao

When Mugen leans against the wall, his head thuds against the hard surface, but the pain is nothing compared to his creaking bones and his achy, unused muscles. "Fuck," he groans through gritted teeth. He isn't accustomed to staying still at home for more than one night at a time. "Fuck all of this."

Sitting on the opposite side of the small living room was his husband, Jin, scrolling through his Twitter feed for news headlines, his phone screen reflected in his blue light glasses. "No new updates. Unsurprising."

"I can't do this anymore." Mugen grabs the empty packet of cigarettes by his lap and tosses it into the trashcan, where it lands in a heap of empty cup noodles and a number of beer cans. "I need to go out and work or I'll shrivel up and die."

Jin lifts his eyes from his phone. "If, by work, you mean moving your body, you can still do it here you know." He gestures around the area. "We can move around the furniture and spar for a round or two."

"Are you crazy? The Champloo fighting style isn't meant for enclosed spaces like this. Move the furniture all you want and I'll still break the windows," his husband argues. Running a hand through the loose strands of his hair— Mugen's hair had reached shoulder-length since the lockdown started, so he now wears it in a short ponytail similar to Jin's— he stands up and stretches high up in the air. "My body is turning into an old man before me."

"You _are_ old. You're in your thirties now."

"Coming from the one who's a year older. Suck it, grandpa," huffs Mugen, trudging into their shared bedroom down the short hall. Without his partner around, the living room feels thrice as big than it actually is, so Jin leaves his spot by the coffee table and follows the younger man into the room, who had splayed like a starfish across their king-sized bed. A modest apartment like theirs didn't hold much space to begin with so there was little walking room for them after they squeezed the bed in, and Jin has to tiptoe around the narrow area all around the mattress so he could find an empty spot to sit.

The bed dips under his weight. Mugen lifts his head up. "What are you doing here."

Stretching his legs and placing it on top of his husband's butt, Jin settles himself in the spot and scrolls through his phone once more, this time scouring his email for any new construction projects. Unlike Mugen, who had to close his family dojo for the time being, Jin's architect firm continued to work from home, managing their projects from remote locations around the country, and he'd been in charge of the household finances since then. Sparing a cold glance at the younger man, he answers, "Work."

"Get your feet off my ass," Mugen growls, pushing Jin's legs off himself. His husband only dodged his hands and moved his legs to the small of Mugen's back. "Stop being annoying, Jin. I'm not in the mood to play."

"Neither am I." With no new emails from work, Jin turns his phone off and lies down on top of Mugen's outstretched arms. His husband turns to face him then, studying his sharp, delicate profile, the stupidly long lashes and the frameless glasses perched on his nose bridge.

Mugen sighs. "Then what do you want?"

They stare at each other for a minute, both of them unblinking. In an uncharacteristic gesture, Jin reaches out and ruffles his husband's hair. "To spend time with you."

"We do that every day. Too much, even, to the point where I've never felt this sick of you before." Pushing the older man's head off his arm, Mugen shifts on top of Jin and traps him between his arms. "Unless you're suggesting to have some _fun_?"

Jin raises a hand and cups one side of Mugen's face. "Ever the insatiable one, aren't you."

His answer takes form in a smashing kiss.

That evening, the living room smells of yakisoba as Jin transfers the dishes to the coffee table where they hold their shared dinners. Mugen looks up from his phone.

"Glad to see you're as agile as ever," he comments.

Jin clicks his tongue. "I'm just good at hiding the pain."

"Want me to comfort you?" With a knowing smirk, Mugen pats the empty space on his lap.

The older man sighs and shakes his head. "Of course not. Ever the insatiable one, you are."

**Author's Note:**

> i love jin/mugen sm and i can't wait to write more huhu   
>  in the meantime, hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/raingami) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/raingami)!


End file.
